Cathy the Pirate Cat
by wolfinsheepsclothing-026
Summary: A FNAF fanfic. I just wanted to see what Foxy would do if he had to share the spotlight with another pirate. NOT A SHIPFIC! Takes place during FNAF 1.
1. New Animatronic

Cathy The Pirate Cat

By: Stephanie E.

Chapter One: New Animatronic

It was another day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were playing on the stage in the main party room, while Foxy was entertaining some other kids in Pirate Cove. He loved the children, and they seemed to love him even though he was ripped and almost completely broken. "Arrr," He said as he jumped onto one of the unoccupied tables, "Who wants to be part of me crew?" he asked looking around at the kids who raised their hands. "How 'bout you lass?" he asked to a little girl near the back hiding behind her hair.

She looked up startled and said, "I don't want to be a pirate, Mr. Fox" Foxy tilted his head and jumped off the table.

"Ar, then what do you want to be?"

She stepped back, "I want to be a swimmer."

Foxy laughed, "What be yer name lass?"

"Susan"

"Ah, Susan. Pirates be fantastic swimmers. We need to be to get the buried treasure."

"Buried treasure?"

"Ay, yes" He was sitting on the table ledge and the kids gathered around him with Susan in the front. "Treasure that be at the bottom of the ocean, chests filled to the brim with gold and jewels." He jumped up and went to his stage. "I'll show ya." He disappeared behind the curtain, when he came back out he was carrying a medium sized chest. "Ar, now who want to be opening this here chest?" Susan was the first to get on the stage. She reached out and opened the chest, when she did out sprang a small octopus plushie. She screamed with joy and hugged the toy.

"Thank you Mr. Fox!" Then she hugged him and jumped down the stage, with the help of some of the day guards who were around.

For the rest of the day Foxy played with the children and gave out small toys. At the end of the day an announcement came on in Pirate Cove. "Attention all children! Come early tomorrow for a new addition to Pirate Cove! That's right a new pirate friend!" Foxy was already behind the curtain, done with his job for the day when the announcement came on. 'A new addition?' he could hear the cheers from the children, and a few conversations.

"Do you think it's a girl?"

"Why would it be a girl?"

"I wonder what it will look like!"

"Maybe it's a dragon!"

Foxy didn't like the sound of a new animatronic sharing Pirate Cove with him. What kind of animatronic was it? Is he getting replaced? He decided that once the Pizzeria closed he was going to talk to Freddy.

A few hours before midnight Foxy went and talked to Freddy about the new robot. "What if it's replacing me?" he said once they had sat down.

"I doubt it, come on Foxy. They would never get rid of you unless you completely fell apart, the kids love you too much."

"I guess you're right." Before the conversation could go on the two male robots heard a truck pulling up and stopping near the loading dock.

"That's probably the newbie. Quick get to the cove!" Oh, he was quick. He wanted to get the first look of the newbie. But he never did. They unpacked it and programmed it in the back room, and he couldn't move to go see it. So the next morning when he did his act, he as well as the kids were getting a surprise.


	2. We Meet At Last

Chapter 2: We Meet At Last

Foxy was nervous the entire day, last night he didn't even try to go after the night guard. Now, even with the kids playing with him, he was just waiting for the day guards to take him away. Right when he was about to jump off the stage some trumpets played on the speakers. When he turned around to see what was going on he got knocked off the stage. All the kids gathered around him then looked up to see the new robot. He saw her, that's right her, too. Before he could protest she spoke, "Avast, little pirateers, I be taking o'er this ship nah." One of the girls stepped up and said.

"Who are you and why did you hurt Foxy?!"

"Ah, I be First Mate Cathy the Pirate Cat! Due to Captain's orders this here fox got to walk the plank." She reached down and pulled up Foxy off the floor. A fox? She didn't expect that, but programs were programs. "All right fox, say ye prayers." She pulled him closer and said in his ear, "Play along."

He didn't have to pretend. He scowled and pushed away from the cat, then he swiped at her with his hook. She ducked under it and pulled out a sword she had somehow hid near the stage. Then they fought hook to sword, the kids watching intently. Then the cat fell, the sword flying out of her paw and on to the ground below. Foxy towered over her and pointed his claw at her, "Any last words, cat?"

She didn't get to answer as a little voice came up and said, "Cathy! Catch!" A little girl had thrown the sword and in one swift move the cat had caught it, tripped Foxy, and pointed it at his throat. She smiled and held out her paw, "You be a worthy opponent, I'll tell the Cap, to find another ship." Once Foxy was up she turned to the kids, "As are you a mighty crew. But I see there is a rebel amongst them. Show ye self." The little girl came forward, a brown-haired girl with light green eyes. "Just why did you betray yer captain?"

"You were in trouble, and mom always said to help those in need." the child said hiding behind her hair.

"Ah, you are a brave lass. Just fer helping me, here." she held out her sword to the girl. "You are a mighty brave First Mate." She turned to Foxy, "Until tomorrow. Captain." She saluted then turned and jumped behind the curtains to await tomorrow.

Foxy was stunned, so he was thankful that the day was over. The kids left, all trying to get a chance with the plastic sword Cathy had given out, and the fox was growling. That cat had taken his crew away from him. He wondered if she had the night roaming on as well. He went behind the curtain, but the cat wasn't there. Must've gone to the back room, he thought.

Cathy was ecstatic. Her first day had been great, she met another pirate and put on a fantastic show. She hoped that fox didn't hate her, she had basically stolen his crew right under his nose. She walked into the backroom and waited for shutdown, though it never came. Usually after her performance she automatically turned off. "They must've attached night roaming to me." she said out loud. She heard talking outside her new room. There were four voices, one was Foxy she didn't know the other three. All though they sounded familiar.

"She beat me! At a sword fight!" yelled Foxy once the place was closed. It was a Saturday so the night guard was off duty. All the old animatronics sat at the table in Pirate Cove.

"Calm down, Foxy. She was programmed to, most likely." Freddy tried to calm his friend down. Bonnie and Chica were quiet during most of his little rant but now Chica spoke up.

"What did she look like?" the chicken asked.

Foxy thought for a moment, "She was a cat with dark brown fur and she had light brown hair and tail, which had a single silver streak running down them. Her eyes were different colors, but that was probably intentional from her maker. Her pirate clothes looked ragged, it was a white shirt with a red vest and a black skirt. She also had a single gold earring on her right ear."

Freddy thought for a moment getting the picture set in his mind, "Does she have night roaming?" Foxy shrugged, he didn't know. Just then they all turned their heads to a noise that came from the stage, and also a small pirate curse that only Foxy understood. The curtains opened slightly and a small cat face popped out, she was smiling but it was an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry," she said then stepped out fully, "my night vision wasn't on." She hopped off the stage and stopped about two feet away from the table. "Hi, I'm Cathy."


	3. Learning the Ropes

Chapter 3: Learning the Ropes

"So your Cathy?" asked Chica looking her up and down. She nodded and looked down at her paws.

"Sorry, about that thing on stage. I was just following the program I had." she looked at Foxy and smiled.

He scowled at her and turned away. Freddy gave a soft smile and said, "You don't sound much like a pirate."

She looked down again, "I was made in New York, I guess the accent rubbed off on me." Again she looked up. Foxy had his arms crossed and was mumbling something under his breath. Chica was trying to comfort him. Bonnie was just looking at Cathy, and Freddy was trying to get Foxy to talk.

"I ain't talkin to 'er!" he said and got up from the table. "She be here to steal my job!" and with that he went to walk the halls to clear his mind.

Cathy looked down, ashamed at what she had done. She hadn't meant to make anyone angry she was just doing her job. She sighed and sat on the edge of the stage, "I'm sorry" she said in a sigh. Freddy got up and sat next to her.

"It's fine, he'll get over it. In the mean time, want someone to show you around? If your gonna work here you need to know what to do." she nodded and Freddy got Bonnie to show her around.

"Wait, so you're a guy?" Cathy asked while she and Bonnie were in the kitchen. He nodded and pulled out some pizza. "Can you eat too?"

"No, we can't eat. This is plastic pizza, only I know about it. Makes me feel more real." He shoved a piece in his mouth and chewed the plastic snack. "So, any questions about your job?"

"Ya, why do we hunt the night guard? What did he do wrong?"

"To be honest I don't know, I guess it's an old grudge. You know Foxy doesn't like doing it either, tries to warn the guy but ends up giving him a heart attack."

"Hmm, so I try to get into the room," Bonnie nodded "then if I can, attack him when he puts the screen down," he nodded again "and stuff his body in a suit? A bit dramatic, don't ya think?"

"Like I said I don't get it. Rules are rules. There are two ways to do this." he added and Cathy sat on the counter ready to listen. "You could do what we do and wind him up before we scare him, or do what Fox does and just ran at him."

"Can I do something different?" she asked looking at the camera in the kitchen.

"Sure, but make sure you tell Fred what it is. Or your gonna get bruised real badly."

"But isn't Freddy nice?"

"Fred is, it's Golden Freddy you need to be careful of." he looked around nervously. "That's enough for the night. Tomorrow is Sunday, not many people in and closes early. Try and make some friends, ok kid?" she nodded and walked back to Pirate Cove.

When she got back she heard a humming, sort of singing, coming from behind the curtains. It went "Hum du du dum. Hum du du dum." over and over in a weird kind of cool tune. She carefully crept behind the curtains and saw Foxy sitting in a corner, with his eyes closed, humming to himself. She had heard this tune before, but she can't we remember where. She sat down opposite Foxy and closed her eyes and began to softly sing the words.

"Yo ho, Yo ho. A pirates life for me.

We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot.

Drink up me 'earties, Yo ho!" she heard some shuffling in the curtains but dismissed it.

"We kidnap, we ravage and don't give a hoot.

Drink up me 'earties, Yo ho!

Yo ho, Yo ho. A pirates life for me." she heard some music that sounded very familiar to the song she heard and sang more.

"We extort, we pilfer, we flitch and sack.

Drink up me 'earties, Yo ho!" she got up and danced a bit.

"Maraud and embezzle and even hijack.

Drink up me 'earties. Yo ho!

Yo ho, Yo ho! A pirates life for me!" She stopped singing when she heard a snicker. She turned and saw the four robots watching her, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy had instruments and Foxy was smirking at her.

"Control yourself lass." he said and walked up to her. "Save it for the kids." then he chuckled. He probably didn't mean it as a joke, but Cathy hated being laughed at. She pushed him with all her strength, which was a lot for she pushed him almost to the edge of the stage.

"Never laugh at me!" she yelled and they all could see both her eyes at that moment. They were glowing bright green and bright blue. She turned away, "Never." she went into her room.


	4. A Golden Meeting

Chapter 4: A Golden Meeting

Cathy sat in her room, it was a small closet that didn't have a camera. She was on the floor in the center and was in a tight ball. If she could cry she would be, she might have been made to look like a "grown up" animatronic, but she was only 13 years old. She hated it when anyone, or anything, laughed at her. She heard a knocking at her door and got up to answer it, it was Foxy. She hissed and went over to the small cot she had made, made out of some tossed away blankets and wood that was rotting. He went over to her and sat across from her.

"Are you ok, lass?" he asked and she could hear sympathy in it.

"I- I just don't like it when people laugh at me." she said and looked him in the eye. "I-I don't"

He nodded and went to sit next to her, "I'm sorry I laughed, I didn't mean to make ya feel bad. To be honest I never saw a tron dance like that. Never saw a tron dance actually."

She looked up and smiled, "My endoskeleton is very flexible, like a cats." he chuckled. "I just like to dance. My last job was to attract tourists to a cat store, and dancing always did the trick." She looked down again.

"I can't say I know how you feel, but I can say you could be happier here." he gently put his arm around her in a brotherly way.

She looked up at him, "Can we be, um, friends?" she asked.

He chuckled again from her shy demeanor, "Of course, lass. I'm sorry I got angry back there. I thought you were here to steal my job." She shook her head and then rested her head on his shoulder. "Well, I have to go." He got up and she stretched out on her cot. "Tomorrow is Sunday, the place is closed then. Just a reminder." She nodded and curled up, he chuckled at the sight and left. Little did they know, a pair of golden eyes were watching them.

The next day, after Freddy came and woke her up, Cathy had went to explore the small pizzeria. Around noon Foxy came up and asked if she wanted to race, she agreed. So now they were lined up and the end of the hall and they had to run to the other end and back. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were all present and Freddy blew his whistle, then they ran. Foxy was running on both legs and so was Cathy, but as she gained speed she started slowly bending down and then running on all fours. Foxy was a good two feet in front of her and he touched the wall and started running back, as he passed she thought she heard a dark chuckle and as she was coming to the wall it looked like she was going to hit it. Foxy saw this and was getting ready to run back if necessary, but then she did something none of the other trons had seen. She jump off the wall and propelled herself forward at least five feet. Then when she passes Foxy, he heard a clear hiss. He chased after her, but she kept blocking his path. She won the race with one final leap across the line. She slid across the floor and got up. She walked over to Foxy and poked him in the chest, "I said no laughing at me!" They were all too stunned to say anything as she raced back down the hall and turned into the security room. They decided to leave her alone and all went back to their stages.

Cathy sat in the office chair looking at all the turned off television sets. She heard the dark chuckle again and spun around, thinking it was Foxy again. It wasn't. She didn't know what it was, but it looked like an empty tron. It was a more rusted, and golden, version of Freddy. She gasped, this is what Bonnie must've been talking about. She fell out of the chair and watched as it approached her, taking big slow steps. It didn't speak, she didn't think it had a voice box, but when it's mouth moved black smoke came out and entangled itself around her neck and limps. She didn't need air, but she still somehow was choking. She kicked and tried to scratch at the tron, but she couldn't reach it. Then some of the smoke went inside her mouth, her vision blurred and she fainted.

She woke up to Foxy kneeling over her, shaking her. "Cathy! Cathy!" he was yelling. He saw her eyes opened and sighed in relief, "Oh, thank you." he helped her up and leaned her against the wall. "What happened to you? I heard some screaming and when I found you, you were on the floor. You looked deactivated!" She shook her head and blinked her eyes, there were yellow spots everywhere.

"I-I'm fine." she said and shook her head again. "I just fell asleep." she couldn't say the truth for some reason.

"Then why were you screaming?" the fox asked crossing his arms.

"Bad dream?" she said with a questioning smile. "Sorry, I just need some time to my self."

"Ok, but I am right outside if it happens again." then he left her alone in her room.

She leaned against the wall again and closed her eyes. Then snapped them back opened, the words "It's Me" glowed in front of her.


	5. Something New

Chapter 5: Something New?

(Cathy's POV)

Not much happened after that, Cathy went to sleep and the next morning she did her sketch with Foxy. It was when the new night guard came in that something happened. Cathy watched keenly as Bonnie was messing with the night guard, she felt a soft urge to go and scare him, but she waited. The next night Bonnie and Chica went, the urge got stronger, still she waited. It was on the third night, after Foxy had tried to run at the guard that she snapped. Once she was sure the camera was not on her she dashed out of Pirate Cove and hid in the left hallway. She remembered when Foxy and her raced down here, where she met Golden Freddy. Bonnie and Chica were both away and she had a perfect opportunity to get the guard. She thought of this as a game more than life and death. Like hide and seek, except backwards. The seeker stays still while the hiders get closer. She crept closer to the office, staying out of view from the cameras, and when she got there she hid under the glass and waited.

(Guard's POV)

They were all gone, all the trons had left him alone for at least an hour. They were toying with him, he knew it, he knew what they could do. Yet, they stayed in the same rooms. Bonnie in the party room, Chica in the kitchen, and Foxy went back to Pirate Cove. Freddy hadn't moved yet, but he could see something gleaming in the robots cold, metal eyes. He heard a knock at the window and jumped, when he closed the door he saw nothing there. Nothing in the window, nothing on the cameras, no one had moved. He swore he heard a knock, he opened the door and waited, nothing. He looked at the cameras again, no one had moved.

(Cathy's POV)

While he was busy looking at the cameras, Cathy had crept inside the office and was now hiding under the desk. He was right there, she could kill him right now. But she didn't. There was something about this guard that made her stop. He seemed so innocent, a guy just trying to earn a decent dollar, and yet so scared. Well she would be too, if she were honest. Who the heck wouldn't be scared if you were being practically hunted by giant animal robots who you knew wanted to kill you. Yet there was a feeling somewhere inside her that said 'Do it, do it! Jump him now!' She decided, before she had to do the inevitable, that she would scare him a bit more. She let out a soft purr, because of her metal it sounded like the growling of a computer starting up. A jump, silence, and then the sound of the cameras being checked.

(Guards POV)

He heard a growl, no one had moved. He was going insane! This was much, much worse than the previous nights. Then, oh then, he felt a chill on his right leg. Like metal being lightly brushed against his pants, he looked down… nothing. He looked at his power, 65% and two hours until six, he risked it. He closed both doors, put down his camera and got up from his chair. He looked around, nothing. Nothing had been disturbed. He heard the growl again, louder, and a chill on his neck. He spun, nothing. He felt like crying, a grown man nearing his thirties, was thinking of crying because he was scared. He heard a rustle, spun, nothing. Whatever was in here was quick, quicker than Foxy, or maybe just small.

(Cathy's POV)

This was so much fun! Growl, roll, hide, repeat. Just like a game, she loved it. During her fun, she noticed what the guard looked like. Short, fluffy hair, hazel eyes, tan-ish skin, and he wore the regular uniform. She was surprised he hadn't seen her yet, it was such a small room. Although something made her stop playing. He went underneath his desk, after opening the doors, pulled his knees to his face, and she could see him shaking and could hear small sobs coming from him. He was crying, she have made him cry. Even worse, he had opened the doors, he was inviting them to come kill him. She sat across from him, transfixed at what she had done, the urge to kill had left, and was replaced with something else. A feeling she could not name or place.

(Guards POV)

That's he had given up, it was no use, they were going to get him eventually. Maybe though, he thought, if he hid under the desk for the next hour and half or so, they wouldn't find him and go away. He cried, for the first time since he was maybe 15 he cried. He would've kept crying too, if he didn't hear a breathing sound coming across from him. A mechanical breathing. He stopped and listened, it stopped then resumed, lighter this time as if listening as well. He slowly looked up, expecting to see the bunny or the chicken or even the fox. But no, fate decided he needed to suffer more. He saw a cat, a cat tron that he was not told about, the one think he was allergic to. Of course it wasn't real, but he was scared to be around them. This thing was probably as tall as him and he saw her teeth and claws glint in the small light he had. He closed his eyes again waiting for death to take him. It never did, he looked back up and saw her properly this time. She was sitting cross-legged from him and her head was tilted at him.

(Cathy's POV)

He was looking at her now, his head was completely away from his knees except it was slouched a bit because of the low desk. She placed her paws behind her back so she didn't scare him with her claws and closed her mouth as much as she could. He came out of his hiding spot, just a little bit so his head could stretch. She smiled and he backed up in surprise, she hid her teeth again. His head matched hers with a tilt. She realized at that moment that she didn't want to kill him, or even scare him anymore. She would protect him, she didn't know why but she wanted to. She lifted up her paw and he flinched but she left it suspended in the air.

(Guards POV)

Her paw was closer to him, and it was suspended. He didn't know what to do, so he grabbed it. He saw _her_ flinch, but she didn't move away. He moved his hand up and down, shaking hers. Her head tilted to other side and he chuckled. He was surprised at this, he could die at any moment and he was chuckling at the very thing that could kill him. He heard him alarm go off and he jumped up, she jumped back. They stared at each other for a while and then she raced out of the room. He was shocked, but at the same time he still wanted out of here. On his way to his car he thought that maybe the job wasn't going to be so hard. As long as there was one good thing there, he could keep going. He smiled as he started the car and when he backed up he could just make out a cat shape at the foggy window


End file.
